He was theirs
by Inamioly
Summary: Collection of one-shots. First Chapter: It's their first Christmas since Terminus, and Beth hasn't been feeling her old self. Can someone lift her spirits? (Always Bethyl)


**Summary: First Christmas after Terminus.**

Beth Greene woke up to the sound of nothing. It wasn't unusual; the house was never so noisy as for them to know the difference. Yawning, she lifted her still lazy head just enough to glance outside the window; although it was already morning, the sky was as dark as if it were midnight – and a very wintery one at it. The blond girl sighed, letting her head fall back on the pillow. It was their first Christmas since Terminus - and the first one since her captivity - , and it looked like the weather was not going to help.

They each were given a room in the old house. They'd found it by chance: Carl had got lost, and Rick and the guys ran for a whole afternoon trying to find him, having come back with more than just the wandering boy. As everyone settled in, hopeful and relieved, it quickly became apparent, though, that things weren't the same. Beth didn't know when it had happened, but at some point in time, between the squeals of joy and the expectant glances, reality had intruded their newly-found safe haven. Things were, indeed, fucked up. And it seemed as if whenever they got a break, it was always for a limited period of time. Hope had an expiration date… which only made it more painful.

TWDTWDTWD

"Merry Christmas, Beth." Carl smiled up at her from his bowl of water and cereals.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Carl." She hoped he didn't see through her grin. "Wrote a letter to Santa, kid?" She ruffled his hair playfully and sat down beside him.

"Ha ha, so funny." He passed her the cereals.

"So, where's everyone?"

Carl shrugged. "Eh, it's still early, I just couldn't sleep. Dad, Daryl and Abraham's gang all went in search for wood. It looks like it's gonna rain and Dad wanted today to be as Christmasy as possible." He smirked. "As if."

Beth smiled. "I think it's lovely of Rick. Judith's gonna have her first real Christmas."

"Sure, sure." Carl nodded absently, already focused on something else. "So, I'ma go outside and see if I can catch some squirrels, 'kay?"

"Go. I'll check on Judith in a bit."

And with that, Beth was left alone in the kitchen. The kitchen table was messy, even though they all worked on it every day, and she got a sudden urge to clean it. Scrubbing the towel with a dry brush, she noted, with satisfaction, that the sticky breadcrumbs were starting to fall off.

When the entire room had been swept and cleaned, Beth sat down in a chair. Smiling, to no-one in particular, she gave herself some time to think. Which was enough time for the smile to slip off against her will.

Beth felt the winds change, and she felt every single change in the room with an intensity that was almost suffocating. She felt the control she had been so adamant to maintain slowly slipping away.

Suddenly, her chest was constricted, her mouth dry, and her eyes heavy with unshed tears. Anger rose in her chest; anger at not being satisfied with what she had. And then she was frustrated; who'd have said that Beth, out of everyone, would be the one to wish, secretly and ashamedly, for Christmas not to happen? She didn't want to put on a brave face, and she didn't want everyone asking and worrying about her… it had been such a long time, and she was still broken.

She was broken. And worse: she couldn't afford to… not right now. Not when everyone depended on her and her unwavering cheerfulness to keep everybody else's in check.

So she recomposed herself, wiped any sign of angry tears and got up, deciding upon doing something to pass the time.

TWD

"Jude?"

Beth tilted her head to the side, confused at the sight before her. Jude had been sleeping upstairs in her room, surrounded by big fluffy pillows so as not to wander off. She had been very close to walking for a few weeks now, and the group was always eager to see her try.

Now, though, it appeared as if the little girl had walked down the stairs, all dressed up in the cute little dress they had got her in one of the last runs, and brought her a present. A small rectangular gift wrapped in old newspapers with a red ribbon. Judith stood there, on the floor, her eyes wide as she stared expectantly at Beth, while holding the present in her chubby hands.

"Be…"

Beth was too stunned to do anything but accept it, hesitant, a smile tugging at her lips. "What's this, baby girl?" She shook it softly. "You got it for me?"

"Be, be…" Judith clapped, enthusiastic, and Beth laughed. "P'sent."

"Yeah, it's a present, Jude." She murmured, more to herself. Who could have done this? They had all gone out, except for Maggie and Glenn, but she knew it wasn't from Maggie; both sisters had exchanged gifts already. She thought fondly of the handmade bracelet with a pendent Maggie had made herself.

Beth glanced around. There was no-one in sight.

Sucking a breath, her fingers trembling between excitement and nervousness, she unwrapped it as carefully as she could. A woodened box stared back at her. She touched the carved _B_ near the lock.

"Beautiful." She whispered.

A relieved sigh behind her startled her. Jumping, the blonde put herself between Judith and where the sound had come from. Turning around, she saw Daryl Dixon staring back at her, an amused smile on his face.

"Well, s'a relief."

Beth tried to scowl at his furtiveness, but his hopeful look earned him a heartfelt grin. "Daryl Dixon, was it you? Did ya make this for me?"

He smiled a bit more timidly. "Thought ya could use a pick me up."

She caressed the box. "It's… it's wonderful."

He shrugged. "S'nothing."

"No, Daryl." She shook her head, picking up Judith, who pinched her cheek and giggled. "No, it's not nothin'. It's… everything." She murmured. "How… how'd ya know…?"

Daryl stepped closer to her, focusing on Judith. He tickled her, and then turned to Beth. "Y'know… I can read ya now, too." He stated, almost proudly, but she could see that behind all the teasing hid some genuine concern.

Beth chuckled. "Ain't you Mr. Proud Man."

"Well, I kinda am." He replied, almost defensively. "I figured… well, ya helped me, 'n I get to help ya. I want to." He fidgeted with his hands, and she could tell he wanted to look away, but she didn't let him. "So, uhm, I thought ya could use somethin' permanent. Rick says this house's big enough for us, for now. So, y'know, I thought ya could start makin' some new memories and keep'em in the box. For ya." He cleared his throat at her amazed look. "Because I read in some chick magazine ya girls like to do that."

Beth pondered over his words. She took in his hopeful, and yet disoriented look, and the way his feet kept moving forward and backwards ever so slightly. He was undoubtedly uncomfortable. And she wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything, and for anything. She wanted to say thank you for much more than he could bear right now.

Pressing her lips together in a playful smirk, she raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been looking at magazines? For me?" She asked coyly – more than she originally intended.

"It ain't been for _me_, girl." He rolled his eyes at her, breathing heavily than desired.

"You keep takin' care of me." Beth mused aloud, looking him in the eye almost absently. "And I keep wanting to say thank you." She laughed quietly. "So, uhm, thank you. For, ya know, takin' the time to look at magazines. For me."

Daryl eyed her in a mix of amusement and seriousness. She figured they looked pretty silly, standing in the middle of the kitchen – with way too much space between them, and, at the same time, not nearly enough. Should anyone arrive at that moment, she's sure she'd blush her life away.

She decided to go for it. Tightening the grasp on Judith, she balanced herself on the tips of her toes, and planted a kiss on his cheek. She lingered for one moment too long, and instantly felt his smile on her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Daryl."

"Merry Christmas, girls." He awkwardly brushed her cheek, and, somehow, he did it just right. She knew what he meant. As the little girl in her arms motioned for him to come closer to her so she could grab his hair, she knew they were _his _girls. And he was theirs.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? I was thinking of making a collection of one-shots, just so I can gather the inspiration to continue my other multi-chap stories. Did you like it? Please, tell me if you have any suggestions for other one-shots.**

**Kisses!**


End file.
